Deaged Daycare Disaster
by holllow hill
Summary: Hermione and Luna get roped into babysitting half of Hogwarts. What you have always wanted, seeing your favorite Harry Potter characters act like toddlers. Disclaimer: I am merely playing with J.K.R.'s creations. Only the plot is mine.


Deaged Daycare Disaster

**By: Hallow Hill**

* * *

**Hey Everybody! Hx2 Here!**

**As you can see, I am new to this writing thing, so hold off the lame burns for a while.**

**I am also heavily into Harry Potter and woke up this morning and decided to write my own story. Updates will come when they come, so deal with it!**

**Hope you like this story. Reviews are REQUIRED! Flames are thrown out the window to burn the neighbors cat.**

* * *

Hermione turned to Luna with a discouraged look on her face. "How did we get roped into this again?" The returned 8th year know-it-all veteran, the brains of the Golden Trio, said with a sigh. "Well, you're the only one with the grade point average to do this." Luna replied with a glaze look in her eyes. "And I really don't know why I'm here. Maybe it's because I have nothing else on my plate. I'm not into Quidditch or anything, so I'm here with you most of the time. Anyway, what time do Harry and Ron get done with their Potions final?" "Well, Ron said around six, but so did Neville, so that may not be correct."

Just then, a high pitched whine came from the other side of the room, the crib to be exact. This meant one of four things. One, the Bloody Barron was on a scaring stroll. Two, Moaning Myrtle blew up the second floor corridor girls bathroom…again. Three, Peeves stole Fred and Georges' new line of paint bombs from a first year. Four, Teddy Lupin was awake. After a few simultaneous groans, the two teens went to start the job.

…FLASHBACK TO THREE WEEKS AGO…..

After Hermione was done kicking Ron and Harry awake at the end of their History of Magic class, the Dark Lords' Vanquishers made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, meeting Ginny and Luna just outside its doors. As the five sat down in their usual spots, they were interrupted by none other than Professor McGonagall. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood, please accompany me to the Headmaster's office. He wishes to speak with you." Both girls glanced at each other with the utmost confusion. In seeing the expressions of the two girls, the Deputy Headmistress quickly added, "You are not in any trouble, that I'm aware of. Dumbledore would just like to 'bend your ear' about a task he would like to give you. Though he is very busy and cannot do it himself, he would appreciate it if the two of you would at least consider the proposition." The two girls merely nodded in response and followed their Transfiguration professor out of the Great Hall and to the gargoyle statue entrance. "Chocolate Covered Owl Pellets!" shouted the lioness. The young witches scrunched their faces in disgust as they jumped on the moving spiral staircase and stepped into the 'Office in the Sky'.

The Headmaster peeked at the panicked pair over his half-moon spectacles, the famous twinkle in his eye. "Good afternoon, ladies. Care for a Lemon Drop?" Said the sweet obsessed Headmaster. The two smiled at him and politely declined the sour candies. Hermione approached the half-moon desk. "What is it that you wished to speak to us about, Headmaster?" She said with a curious twinkle of her own. "Straight to the point as always, Ms. Granger. However, patients is a virtue. First, we shall wait for the others, who should be arriving in about three…two…one…" Sudden the spiral staircase started moving, revealing the Lupin family, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape (glaring at black).

Tonks squeals at the sight of the two, hands Teddy to Remus, jumps off the staircase, trips, face-plants, gets back up and tackles the girls to the ground. Her hair changed from (gay) purple to bubblegum pink. "Wotcher Hermione, wotcher Luna!" She said as Teddy giggled and changed his hair to match his mum's. The girls giggled and dragged each other off the floor. Remus laughed at the sight along with Teddy and Sirius, while Snape just rolled his eyes. "Great to see you again, girls. Hope the boys haven't driven you two up a wall." Remus said. "Yet…" Added Sirius.

Dumbledore 'politely' cleared his throat. Every eye in the room abruptly turned to him. "Now that everyone has arrived and pleasantries have been established, let's get down to business." Hermione silently added 'to defeat the Huns'. The Lupin family stood beside the Headmaster. "In short, we would appreciate it if you two would be so kind as to act as a daycare center for our young Theodore here." Said Remus. Hermione was about to say something, but Tonks stepped in. "All you would really have to do is the same as if you were babysitting during the summer. Feed him, change him, play with him, and all of that." "You would only have to do this for a few hours a day, when both I and Tonks have classes." Luna looked puzzled at that. "OH! We haven't told everyone yet," exclaimed Tonks, as her hair turned to 'Sunshine Yellow'. "Albus here has offered both me and Tonks a job in Animagus Training." Said Sirius. "And I have been reestablished as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, while Severus here goes back to teaching Potions." Explained Remus. Luna frowned, "What happened to Professor Slughorn." She said, tilting her head to one side. "Oh, he just got shot in the head by a double barrel rifle…" Replied Severus, still completely serious. Gasps were heard all around the room, except from both Sirius and Severus who stood there like statues. All of a sudden the two burst out laughing. "Just joking!" The exclaimed together. Everyone else turned toward them and practically screamed "NOT FUNNY!"

…..END OF FLASHBACK…..

Sighing at the memory, Hermione finished changing Teddy's nappy and Luna came back with the baby formula, or as Ron called it earlier, the disgusting unidentifiable liquefied substance. Just as she handed Teddy over to Luna, the 'shave in a haircut, two bits' knocking jingle resounded off the door.

Albus Dumbledore appeared before them, a grim and tired look on his face.

* * *

**Did you like it? I know you did!**

**RandR or ELSE (dun dun dun).**


End file.
